Dispensers are used to dispense and add powders or other ingredients, such as a liquid, to water or other solutions in a container. Typically, a dispensing chamber having an ingredient therein is attached to a bottle or container having the water or other solution therein. The dispensing chamber holds the ingredient or powder and when activated, it is is dispensed as an additive to mix with the water or solution in the container below.
Typically, the dispenser is used for sports drinks or beverages where the active ingredient, for example is an electrolyte, which is kept separate from the solution in the container until it is ready to be mixed, thus maintaining the full efficacy of the mixture.
Typical dispensers include a sealed compartment to hold the ingredient to be dispensed (the additive) which is sealed on one side of a breakable membrane. A membrane opening device is used, which is typically activated by depression of a flexible diaphragm, which causes the membrane opening device to pierce the membrane, thus enabling mixing of the contents of the dispenser with those of the container to which it is attached.
However, there are some disadvantages with current dispensers. For example, there are difficulties insuring the complete mixing of the dispensed ingredient with the solution in the container.